


Hugs

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Family Life [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Snufkin gets hugged and gets a family all at once.





	Hugs

As unlikely as it seemed, Little My was the first person who had ever hugged Snufkin. To look at their group of friends, nobody would be blamed for guessing it was Moomin or Moominmamma or even Snorkmaiden. But no, it was Little My. 

It was right after Moominpappa had read them his memoirs and told them that The Mymble was Snufkin's mother. Snufkin had turned to Little My and asked, timidly, if that meant they were siblings. Little My for once didn't look angry or happy, only sad. 

She jumped onto Snufkin's lap and flung her arms around his neck. Snufkin was so surprised he almost forgot to return it, but managed to lift his hands and stroke her back comfortingly. Or he hoped it was comforting anyway, he had no other hugs to compare it to. As far as first hugs went, Snufkin thought it was a rather good one. They sat and held each other - two old friends and new siblings who needed reassurance that they'd found each other.

"I must tell mother I've found you." Little My whispered, mostly to herself over Snufkin's shoulder. 

Snufkin tucked his chin on top of Little My's head, listening to the rest of Moominpappa's story. He wondered if The Mymble hugged anything like Little My. Then, blushing lightly, he wondered if The Mymble would perhaps hug him. Just for a couple seconds. He had seen the hugs Moominmamma gave Moomin - they looked soft and walm and all encompassing, but also a little suffocating. He thought perhaps that was how mothers hugged, but it would be nice to know for sure. 

He'd never been hugged before Little My and he realised they were siblings. Snufkin thought, perhaps, if The Mymble had a little sympathy for her abandoned child, she might possibly give him a hug. Just a small one. It didn't need to last long. He'd ask politely as possible and then maybe...perhaps she would...

Snufkin shook his head. How silly he was being. He would probably never even meet either of his parents. They didn't seem like the kind of people to bother with a child they didn't even know.

* * *

The first person Snufkin saw come through the door was a dark, cat-like man with a bright red hat and he couldn't help but fling himself at him. This was The Joxter! His papa! His papa was here! He had never thought he'd be able to see him, but here he was and Snufkin was hugging him. 

His second hug! And he'd initiated it! Snufkin trembled in excitement and enthusiasm and a little embarrassment as his arms wrapped around his dad. His dad appeared anxious, shaking and holding onto Snufkin tightly. A lot tighter than needed, as though he never wanted to let go.

Then Snufkin felt another, much larger pair or arms wrap around the both of them and lift them off the floor. The arms were soft and solid and strong and were attached to a very large woman who beamed at Snufkin - The Mymble. She spun the two of them around the living room. 

Moominmamma's hugs looked delightful, but there was no way on earth that they felt better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> My boy Snufkin raised himself in the forest and is for sure touch starved. Who would've hugged him?


End file.
